Journey of a Fiery Trainer
by bladeknight1226
Summary: Let's see what happens when place Pokémon in Earthland, and have wizards also be trainers.


**I been wanting to do a Fairy Tail story for a while now, but since I've been having trouble coming up with a good story. I decided to try a crossover instead. Now instead of having Fairy Tail characters end up in the world of Pokémon or Pokémon characters end up in world of Fairy Tail, I decided to merge two worlds together, with Pokémon living in Earthland. I'll most give Natsu mostly Fire and Dragon types, as well as a few other types. Let know which Pokémon you would like him to catch, as well as the other guild members. Before I forget, Natsu will be smarter, I'll try not to make him too smart. Also Guilds, and Magic will still exist. Gym leader will be OC character, the will be eighteen gyms, and eighteen badges. Which all are required for the league. Will there be Pokémon Contest, no promises, but I'll see what I can do. The paring for Natsu will be either a small three-person harem, or max 10 no more, no less. Why harem because there are 3 main parings I like for Natsu, which are the 3 women Natsu will paired with. They are Erza, Mirajane, and Cana. Anyway on to the story.**

"Man, I glad to finally be off the death machine." A pink-haired color 16-year-old teen said walking out of train station accompany by a few figures.

The teen wore a black, sleeveless waistcoat, with gold trimming, along with a black cloth wrapped around the waist, held on by a brown belt with a silver buckle. He also wore white trouser, the black ribbons tied below his knees, a wrist band on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals, and finally a white scarf wrapped around his neck. The only of noticeable thing was the red mark on his right arm.

Joining him where two flying cats one had blue fur with white wings, the had white fur with red and pink dress, and pink bow wrap on her tail, she also had her own pair of wings. The final person with them was a 12-year-old girl with blue hair that reached her waist. She wore a simple green dress, with three stripes at the top. As well as wing-like attachments on her arms, and legs. On her right shoulder the mark the teen had was also there, except it was a light blue.

"Well, look on the bright side Natsu, getting this is the 2nd trip you made with puking on the train." The young girl said, but as those words left her mouth, Natsu ran over to the nearby bushes, as his stomach couldn't take it anymore.

Letting out a sigh at her brother's habit Wendy and the two cats walked off to catch up with Natsu.

"Still it impressive that he held it for as long as he did." The blue cat stated.

"I suppose but remind me again why we decided to come here." The white cat spoke, in an annoyed tone.

"Because Carla, according from one our guild mates, there's a guy here going by the name Salamander claiming he was from Fairy Tail." Natsu then spoke up. "Also I'm here to earn my first badge."

Pinching her nose Carla responded in annoyed tone, "First that was a rumor, and 2nd why are you choosing this gym, it uses water types, and so far you have two fire and one grass. Battling the Gym Leader in Magnolia since they use normal types. At least then you'll be neutral with the gym leader, and we would then wouldn't have to travel all the way out here?"

"Well, because if someone is using my name then their disgracing Fairy Tail, and plus by beating this gym leader, I show Ice Princess that I'm a better trainer since he won his gym battle barely, even with a type advantage." Natsu answered, causing Carla to sigh.

As they walked through the coward both Natsu and Wendy picked up on something. Not too far away from them, noticed a group of girls surrounding a man wearing a purple cape. They shouting Salamander repeatedly, as they were fangirling over the man.

Natsu gained a smirk, as he turned over to Carla.

"See Carla, looks like those rumors were true." Natsu stated as walked closer to the man.

Carla could pinch the bridge of her nose as she muttered, 'Why would anyone want to impersonate this dolt.'

Once Natsu got closer he asked, "Who are you?"

"You don't know I am, I'm Salamander surely you hear of me." The imposter answered.

"You mean the famous Salamander from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked will a strained smile.

"Correct, so did want to asked me for my autograph?" He asked will holding out a piece of paper.

However, his face gained a look of horror, as he noticed the angry look that appeared on Natsu's face.

"You know, next time you want to pretend to be someone famous, make sure that person is not in front of you!" Natsu shouted as he ignited his fist.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He then roared, as he slammed his flame covered fist into the imposters gut.

This sent his flying unfortunate causing him to crash into a building causing a large portion of the building to fall down.

"Oh, now look what you've done you dolt" Carla shouted smacking him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Natsu shouted with a glare.

"You just destroyed entire building again!"

"So what that guys deserved it!"

"Carla I kind of agree with Natsu, plus a least he only destroyed one buil…." Wendy began.

But before Wendy could finish her sentence, the building next to the one Natsu knocked also collapsed, causing them all to sweat drop.

"Okay but still it isn't as bad as last time." Wendy finish trying lighten the mood.

Which was true since last time Natsu set an entire town on fire. Suddenly the sound of several footsteps caught their attention, as they noticed a woman accompany by several knights where walking by. The woman has long brown hair, with light blue eyes, she wore a short sleeve shirt with image of a small island on it, along with a long skirt with wave patterns on it, and finally a pair of sandals.

"What's going here?" The woman shouted.

"I can explain!" A teenage girl with blond hair in the crowd shouted as she watered up.

"You see the man over there was using a charm spell to make these girls think we were falling in love with him." She began, pointing to the man who was struggling to get from the blow Natsu dealt.

"He also was apparently impersonating him." She added, pointing to Natsu.

The brown haired woman eyes narrowed as she looked at the man, the blond haired first pointed to.

"I know him, he Bora the Prominence, rumor has it he was kicked out the Titan Nose Guild for bad behavior." Happy said.

The caused the brunette eyes to narrow as she watches Bora once again collapse on the ground.

"Take him away." The woman orders the knights.

Knight circled Bora who finally had noticed him, as they dragged him away, the brunette turned her attention to Natsu.

"Who are you?" She asked in a commanding tone, that sent chills down Natsu's spine.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail Guide." Natsu introduced with pride.

"And you said that Bora was impersonating this man?" The brunette now asked the blond.

"Correct." The blonde answered.

Turning her attention back towards the woman let out a sigh, "Alright, first thank for apprehending Bora."

"No problem, after all he was disgracing the Fairy Tail." Natsu said, interrupting her.

"However, you will still have to pay for the damages you caused." She then finished with a glare.

Sighing Natsu agreed, but then asked.

"Do you know where gym is?"

"You're here for a gym battle?" The woman then asked, receive a nod from Natsu.

"It's by the pier you'll see the sign." She then finished before walking off.

"Thank you!" Natsu shouted while waving.

Suddenly the sound of growling could be heard, as Natsu began clenching his stomach.

"But before we head to the gym let's get some lunch." Natsu stated.

"However I treat you for lunch?" The blonde haired girl said, looking upon the group.

The group turned towards the blonde, seeing their gaze she simply smiled.

"Thank you for your help."

(Few minutes later)

After offering paid for their lunch, the girl who they learned name was Lucy took them to a small restaurant. Once there Natsu devoured his food like him life depended on it.

"So you said your names where Carla, Wendy, Happy and Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yes that is correct. Happy! Stop trying to give me fish!" Carla answered Lucy before shouting at Happy.

Sweating dropping Lucy then turned towards Wendy.

"And Natsu said you're his sister?"

Nodding Wendy responded in a shy tone, "Yes though I was adopted."

"Even so your still my adorable, little sister." Natsu stated, as he hugged her, causing her to get embarrassed.

"Please, Natsu stop?" Wendy asked, clearly embarrassed.

Lucy smiled as she watches the two interacted with each other.

"So you guys are with the Fairy Tail Guild, what it like?"

Turning to her, Natsu let smirk before answering her, "It was great place, with great food, lot fights, and night people, except for stripper." Natsu growl out the last part.

"Stripper?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about it, but what about you, are you from a guild." Natsu asked.

"No, but I want I join one, do you think I can your guild, I'm a really big fan of Fairy Tail."

Grinning further, Natsu quickly responded.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Of course you can join, after Fairy Tail always welcome new members. I fact I pretty sure master would be disappointed if I didn't get you to join." Natsu finished.

Lucy cheered at the chance to join Fairy Tail, but stopped as she heard Natsu voice.

"Well head there after my gym battle."

Nodding Lucy smiled, at long last she finally joins, the number 1 guild.

(Some Time Later)

After lunch, and after paying for the damages, the group headed towards the harbor with the gym was support to be. After looking around for a bit they finally found it, once they entered, they were astounded at the battle field. It had decent size island in the middle, as well nice sandy beach, and small pier a third of the way across the large pool of water. They then heard a door open, as they turn to see the same woman from before.

"I see you finally came."

"Yeah, I guess you're the gym leader then." Natsu answered.

Letting out a small smile she answered, "Correct I and Hargeon Gym Leader, Aphrodite."

"Well then Aphrodite, I challenge you to a gym battle." Natsu said with a grin.

"Very well Natsu." Aphrodite responded, and snapped her fingers.

The ref then took position as she, motioned the other to take their seats on the bleachers.

"The Gym Battle between Natsu the challenger and Aphrodite the gym leader is about to begin. Each side is allowed to use three Pokémon, and the battle will be over will all of one sides Pokémon are unable to battle, in addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute his Pokémon. Do you understand?" The ref explained, then receive a nod from Natsu.

"Very well battle begin!" The ref finished.

"Wingull you up." Aphrodite called out a small bird-like critter with white feather, a yellow beak, and two blue stripes on each wing.

Grinning Natsu could tell this would be a good match.

"Alright Charmander, time to turn up the heat." Natsu called out his first Pokémon.

Charmander stood on two feet, had orange scales, while the ones on his stomach were yellow, and finally he had a flame on the end of its tail. Needless to stay both Aphrodite and Lucy were stunned at Natsu first choice.

"Is Natsu insane!" Lucy practically shouted.

"I told him challenging this gym was a bad idea." Carla mutter with her paw on her face.

"Don't worry Lucy, my brother will win this, right Happy." Wendy responded.

"Aye." Happy said, before going back to munching on a fish.

"The challenger may have the first move begin!" The ref shouted.

"Charmander use Ember." Natsu began to start the match.

Launching several fireballs, Wingull easily was able to maneuver out the way. However, Charmander didn't give up as it continued to launch several more fire balls, only for Wingull to avoid most of them. Eventually Wingull did get hit, only with it to easily brush off the attack.

"Wingull use Water Gun." Aphrodite called out.

Opening its mouth, Wingull unleashed a jet of water the headed straight towards Charmander, easily blasting through the Ember.

"Charmander, use Dig." Natsu quickly countered.

"Char." Charmander said, as it nodded its head.

Burrowing under dirt, Wingull's attack missed as now search for any signs of Charmander. Suddenly Charmander emerged, as it fired a Dragon Rage. Narrowly dodging the attack, Wingull quickly retaliated as it fired another Water Gun. Unfortunately, for Wingull, Charmander managed to tunnel under the ground again. Another Dragon Rage was fired, this time from underground. Seeing the attack Aphrodite countered by having Wingull fire a Water Pulse. The two attacks collided creating a small explosion and small smoke field. As the smoke clear Charmander launch from the ground behind Wingull catching it off guard.

"Use Thunder Punch." Natsu said with a grin, catching Aphrodite off guard.

With is fist cackling with electricity, Charmander slammed his fist on Wingull sending it straight into the ground. Wingull landed with a thud, as Natsu took the opportunity and called out another Thunder Punch. Letting groan, Wingull attempted to get up, but was unable to when Charmander fired a close ranged Dragon Rage. This attack ended the match as Wingull was knocked out.

"Wingull is unable to battle, and Charmander is the winner." The ref announced holding a flag.

"Alright good job Charmander." Natsu cheered, receiving nod for Charmander.

"Wow he actually won the fight battle." Lucy said clearly impressed.

"See I knew my brother would win the first match." Wendy stated with pride.

"Aye, Natsu and Charmander are unbeatable." Happy then added.

Even Carla gave a complement, "Indeed, I'm impressed that he already taught Charmander Thunder Punch."

Looking at her fallen Pokémon, Aphrodite gave it a smile for its hard work. After returning she thanked it, before grabbing her next choice.

"Thank you Charmander, take a good rest." Natsu praised returning Charmander.

Aphrodite smiled seeing the bond between Natsu and his Charmander, still this was the first match, and there was still more to come.

"Well done Natsu, I'm impressed so far. But the still much to go, not Clauncher lets go." Aphrodite praised.

The next Pokémon Aphrodite sent out was a blue crustacean with two claws one much larger than the other, and two yellow antennae

Grinning Natsu grabbed his next choice.

"Alright, Litten time to turn up the heat." Natsu called out, a small and red cat Pokémon.

"Nya!" Litten called out.

Aphrodite, and Lucy raised an eyebrow questioning the choice, but since Natsu just won the last battle they learn not to underestimate him.

"The next match Clauncher vs Litten, begin!" The ref announced.

"Litten use Ember." Natsu began.

Starting off the same way as did Charmander, Litten unleashed a barrage of fireballs. Seeing it start like last time Aphrodite called for a Bubble attack. The attack tore through the Ember, as got closer to Litten. Natsu then called for Double Team, and hearing Natsu voice, Litten then made mutable images of itself. The Bubble hit several of them, but fail to hit the real one.

"Litten Scratch."

Extending his Litten, managed to a hit Clauncher sending backwards. Clauncher and quickly retaliated with a Water Gun. Litten was knocked back, and completely soak. Shaking his fur Litten ripped the water around him.

"Clauncher use Smack Down." Aphrodite called out.

"Litten, use Double Team again!"

"Nya!" Creating several images of itself again Litten once again to avoid the attack.

"Now Fire Fang!"

Litten's mouth developed flames as it bit down hard on Clauncher. Clauncher winced in pain, before tossing off Litten. As it turned towards Litten, Clauncher then again launched a series of bubbles.

Litten could avoid the attacks in time as sent closer to the water's edge. Aphrodite couldn't help but grin seeing Litten close to the water. Seeing the look in her Natsu caught on to her plan, he then called for another double team. Frowning knowing Natsu caught on, Aphrodite asked Clauncher to find the real Litten. Nodding another series of bubbles were fired, and as the attack neared…...

"Shadow Claw!" Natsu shouted.

Avoiding the attack Litten struck Clauncher with a purplish-black claw. The force sent Clauncher back, causing it to glare at Litten. However, Litten showed he was beginning to tie, as he began panting.

"Double Team, then Shadow Claw."

"Clauncher does those with Bubble, then Water Gun."

Once again Clauncher destroyed all of the duplicates Litten created, however as Litten slashed it, Natsu suddenly realized he fell for a trap. From Clauncher's claw, a jet of water fired out, catching Little of guard as he sent him flying. As Litten crashed on the sand, he had swirls in his eyes.

"Litten is unable to battle, Clauncher wins." The ref announced.

"Poor Litten." Happy said in said tone, seeing his fellow cat losing. Both Carla and Wendy agreed.

"Still he put up a good fight." Lucy complemented.

"You did great Litten good job." Natsu said, returning his fallen friend.

"Natsu you Litten did very well, even though you made a bold choice challenging my gym with two fire types." Aphrodite said with a smile.

"Thanks, I hear people often talk about type advantage doesn't win the match, guess I here to help prove that. Anyway Charmander come on back out!" Natsu sated before bring back the fire lizard.

"Charmander." Charmander called out its name.

"Clauncher vs Charmander begin." Ref continued the match.

"Charmander Dragon Rage." Natsu this time started off different.

"Clauncher use Smack Down."

The two attacks canceled each other out, creating a small smoke cloud. Once it cleared, a hole was where Charmander was standing.

"Not again!" Aphrodite whined, but before she could say anything else, Charmander erupted from the ground slamming a Thunder Punch on to Clauncher.

"Now Scratch." Rushing forward Charmander spiked at Clauncher who was slid back.

The two Pokémon were panting having not fully recovered from their previous battle. Both trainer knew that had to end this soon.

"Charmander use Ember!"

"Clauncher Bubble!"

With the two attack now canceling Charmander charged forward with electricity surrounding his fist. Smashing his fist at Clauncher, he sent Clauncher flying. Unfortunately, Clauncher managed to fire a Smack Down, that collided with Charmander. Two couldn't take any more as they both collapsed.

"Charmander, and Clauncher are unable to battle, that battle is a draw."

Everyone was silent for a moment, as they took everything. The match was tied, both where down to their last Pokémon.

"This is getting intense." Lucy said, clearly impressed by the two so far.

"I'll say, I good think Charmander was able to least tie with Clauncher, now Natsu last Pokémon will be sent out fresh." Natsu said while nibbling on a fish.

"True, but don't forget so well Aphrodite's last choice." Carla added.

"True, but this time Natsu has the type advantage." Wendy finished up.

"Natsu, you battle extremely well, but this the last battle, so let's make it a good one." Aphrodite stated.

Nodding, Natsu gave out a grin as returned Charmander thanking him, and then grabbed his final choice.

"I all fired up, Treecko, let's go!" Natsu called a green lizard Pokémon with pick lower jaw, and stomach, and a large dark green tail.

Smiling Aphrodite also return Clauncher thanking it for its hard, work and grabbed her final choice.

"Corsola I choose you."

From Aphrodite Pokéball emerged a pink and blue Pokémon with coral/branch-like growth on its back, and a small horn on his head. It also had four legs, and two arms all of which were stubby.

"The final battle, Treecko vs Corsola begin." The ref announced.

"Treecko, start off with Dragon Breath." Natsu, said want to start off strong.

Treecko shot at the Corsola, who was in the water, with greenish flames. Seeing the attack coming, Corsola dove under the water easily avoiding the attack, before resurfacing and retaliating with a Bubble Beam. Using his speed, and agility Treecko easily maneuvered out of the way. The two continued to trade attacks, however with Corsola in the water, and Treecko on the beach, they were too far away from each other to land a hit. Suddenly an idea popped into Natsu's head.

"Treecko head over to the pier, but stop at the beginning."

Confused by Natsu command, Treecko still listen, and rans towards the pier waiting for the next call.

"Corsola jump and use Ice Beam."

Listening to its trainer leaped out of the water, once in the air is fired an icy-blue attack. Seeing his opportunity Natsu called his next move.

"Treecko use Quick attack and then Pound!"

Seeing what his trainer's plan was Treecko shot forwards down the pier, as it launched itself into the air, as it hopped over the Ice Beam, Treecko neared Corsola as it slammed its tail in to Corsola, sending flying onto the small island in the middle of the battlefield. As Corsola crashed on the small island, Treecko fell in the to the water, and began swimming towards the island. Once it reached the island, Corsola managed to recover in time as glared at Treecko.

"Treecko Bullet Seed/Corsola Bubble Beam." The two trainer shouted.

The attack cancel each other, before a greenish-flame struck Corsola causing it fly back. Treecko wouldn't let up, as it fired another Bullet Seed. Corsola could only hold its ground, as it was hit by barrage of seeds. Once it stopped Corsola quickly fired an Ice Beam, hitting Treecko for massive damage. Not giving in, Treecko retaliate with a Mega Drain. Corsola cried out, as the quadruple effective attack drain some of its energy.

Natsu as he went for the final blow, "Treecko Bullet Seed, then finish up with Dragon Breath."

Smirking, Treecko fired off another round of seeds forcing Corsola back, before delivering final blow, as Corsola was sent flying into the air, before crashing into water. As it rose to the surface, it was clear, Corsola was knocked out.

"Corsola is unable to battle, which Treecko is the winner, and the victor is Natsu from Fairy Tail." The ref announced.

"Alright Treecko we did it!" Natsu shouted, as he ran on the battle, and wait for Treecko to swim battle.

Patting Treecko on the head Natsu thanked him, "Great work Treecko you were awesome."

Nodding Treecko gave Natsu a thumbs up.

"Great going Natsu." Lucy said as she walked up to him.

"Good battle big brother." Wendy stated with pride.

"Aye, it was amazing." Happy added.

"Even I must agree that was impressive." Carla finished.

"Thank you guys." Natsu responded with a grin.

From behind them, they heard clapping as they saw Aphrodite standing there, with the ref next to her hold a tray.

"Natsu, are battle was truly spectacular, the bonds between you and your Pokémon was wonderful to see. You won, and should be proud." Aphrodite said.

"Wow, thank you for your kind words." Natsu responded.

Nodding to the ref Aphrodite finished, as the ref held the tray, "As proof of your victory over the Hargeon Gym, I proudly present you with the Harbor Badge."

The badge was the shape of the pier with water below. Natsu eagerly grabbed it before examining it.

"Wow, thank so much."

"Your welcome Natsu." Aphrodite responded.

Grinning he held the badge in the air, before saying goodbye to the gym leader. Turning towards the group, he informs them it was time to go. Nodding they waved goodbye to Aphrodite as they headed to Fairy Tail.

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, again what Pokémon would you like Natsu and the other to catch.**


End file.
